


The Nervous Game

by JunipersHollow (orphan_account)



Category: ChaoticMonki, PewDiePie (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Imagine your OTP, M/M, The Nervous Game, YouTube, YouTubers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3483284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/JunipersHollow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an exhilarating game of Happy wheels, Felix is left with nothing to do. Lucky for him, Cryaotic is there to cease his boredom. How convenient.</p><p>Holy shit why does this have so many hits??? Lol</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was an old PewdieCry fanfic that I decided to post. And also my first Pewdiecry fic ever. I really don't know how to make them talk without cussing a whole bunch. Please, someone tell me.

"Hey Cry, wanna play a game?"  
Cry turned his head to Felix away from the computer monitor, and swiveled his chair so that he could see him mask to face. "What? Didn't we just play a game?" He perked an eyebrow from under his copacetic facade. Of course, Felix didn't need to see Cry's expression, the curiosity in the tone of his voice was impossible to miss. And the undeniable mischief that played on Felix's lips as he grinned was slightly different then his usual attitude when he was messing around. "No, a different game, Cry."  
It was making Cryaotic... Uncomfortable? Uneasy? Something along those lines.   
Cry gave in to Felix's playful grin and twinkling eyes. "Sure, why the fuck not? So what is it, PC? Nintendo?" He began to reach for the wireless mouse that synced to the computer, but was stopped short. The swede had reached out a hand, gently ceasing Cry's movements to retrieve the mouse. The masked American stood still.  
"No need for a mouse Cry. The only things we'll be needing is..." Then he lifted his other hand and wiggled his fingers in Cry' peripheral vision. Cry choked. Okay, not literally. If he literally choked he would probably die because neither of them know how to get imaginary food out of each other's throats the correct way. Okay, that sounded really weird.  
Cry tried to remove the imaginary food by smoothly coughing, so smooth. "So, like fore play?" He was trying to sound relaxed and chill about it, like the idea was so below him that it could never give him worry. "Duuude, you've got an Italian girlfriend to do that stuff with. Isn't that what's usually going on in those videos you've blocked as private on your YouTube account?"   
Felix waved off Cry's erotic comments, giving a lighthearted chuckle. So smooth. He took in a breath of air, then exhaled. "You know it, but let's not discuss my sex life. It's kinda awkward. But if you feel like sharing, well there's no one stopping you. What' going on in yooour private videos? *wink wonk*" Cry's mask reflected the indifferent line that creased his lips into a frown. A hard line.   
"Just kidding, Jesus. It's not that." Felix puckered his lips, pouting.  
"Exactly..." The word drifted.  
"So then, what is this mysterious game that we are supposed to be playing, and that solely involves our hands?" Cry said.  
"I'll show you."   
Cryaotic tensed against the touch of Felix's hand on his thigh. But he wasn't going to let Felix notice, hell naw. He was chill as pill. "So. Fore play." He repeated. Trying incredibly hard to not shift and squirm in his seat, which every fiber in his body wanted to do so. Instead of complying a very simple yes or no to his inquiry, Felix lifted the corners of his mouth, and said; "Are you nervous?"  
An invisible "DAFUQ" sign blinkered above Cry's head. But you can see it. Its really red and kind of hurting my eyes. God it's so bright.  
The blonde swede kept his eyes locked onto Cry's mask, where his eye holes should be, while Cry's remained on his leg, where Felix's hand was ready to make the next move. Cry's brows furrowed, and he lessened the hard line across his face to speak. "Uh, noo?"  
So Pewds, with a smirk slowly slid his hands in an upturn motion, fingers dancing upon Cry's pant leg like little spiders while Cry's stomach did flips, especially at the moment when Felix's fingers seemed to graze his zipper. Mother fuckin awkward as hell.  
Shit, if he stays there, like right THERE, I'll probably have to give in. He thought. The population in Awkward Town was increasing by one two. To Cry's relief, or dismay, Felix was not stopping there, and his fingers finally found their destination at Cry's hip. "How bout now, are you nervous now, Cry?" Hell if he was nervous or not, because there was something much, MUCH worse than loosing the game. It was letting Felix know that his side was totes ticklish.   
Shit.  
He was trying to contain himself, hold his breath. The fact that it was some else's touch made it more sensitive than anything else. Let's be honest,  
The struggle is real.  
Cry shook his head, yearning for it to be over. Just get on with it already! As if Felix read his thoughts, he finally budged. Cry let out a small, inaudible breath. He expected that Pewds would continue to glide his hand upward on his body, but Cry didn't have psychic powers or telepathy, which would be really cool to be honest. Instead, Felix took a turn and reached to the small of his back. He had leaned a bit forward in his seat as well. Cry had stayed where he was in his chair. "Nervous, Cry?" He made a slight pause between the word and Cry's nickname. Emphasizing it, while changing his tone to a more flirtatious octave, and lowering his chin to stare bedroom eyes at the coverup. Damn, you don't even know how sexy, I can't. Its like, Marilyn Monroe sexy. Hot damn! Shake bake it booty quake it. Wow.  
And This time it took Cry a second longer to reply. It was just that Pewds was so close, too close for comfort. Cry never got any weird vibes from the multiple bro hugs they gave in the past. This was just...different.  
He responded hastily with a "noppe" pressing his lips together harder to make a "P" sound because he was cool like that. To be honest, He was actually a bit flustered, and as usual the Swedish youtuber caught on, letting his hand linger on Cry's backside to heighten the moment.  
Now he was just staring into Cry's eyes behind the mask that Felix couldn't see. He placed his free hand softly against the masked youtuber's cheek, feeling the skin as it grew warmer with the touch. Was... was Pewds going to kiss him?  
His hand felt cool against his cheek, and Cry couldn't seem to look away either. Fuck. He hoped Marzia didn't forget anything at home from the errand trip, no one needed any more chainsaw shenanigans. Felix was leaning forward, or it seemed he was leaning forward. Cryaotic was unable to focus on the fact that the space between them was closing. Because he was on drugs. I am kidding. I wanted to ruin the moment.  
"Cry..." Felix began. "You're one of my best bros, ya know? But I can't help it that I may or may not, be thinking about you as... MORE than a bro." Cry couldn't say a word. Not a single one. Pewds was practically saying he was like, in. In. Damn. He couldn't even THINK the thing it was so bizarre.   
Quick! We need some comic relief! Clowns, astronauts, bananas! I'm starting to scare you guys, aren't I? Fine. I see how it is. This lonely narrator will just go sit in her corner. And make little corner babies, because that's what normal people who don't have a life do. They make corner babies.  
What? Who's gonna finish the story then? Well how about you guys do it, no one is probably reading this anyways. Here, I'll give you some space and you can write the perfect happy ending for this story. There. Write to your little hearts contents, I'll just be here. With these weird ass infants.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

What? What's all this blank space up above? Ohh, so you don't want to write the ending after all, I see. Guess I'll just have to finish the thing for you, that was the original plan, wasn't it?   
Maybe Cry was hoping for the final inches of separation to surrender, he had unconsciously let his eyelids drop and braced for some sort of soft impact of noses and lips. So close. Cry could hear Felix's slow and steady breathing that differed from his own unsteady pulse. How many times did Felix and Marzia do these kinda things? Did he give her the look which was making Cry feel he was gonna melt, or touch her cheek and whisper that he was so happy she was the one? He wondered.  
Wondering isn't always a good thing.  
Because now Cry has let his guard down.   
And Felix knows it.  
A WHAP to Cry's rear end was what it took to bring him back to reality. Pewds was holding his stomach and cackling like a motherfucker. A sexy Haina. Hell fucking yes.  
He was howling and saying "It hurts!" "It hurts!" From pain of laughing too hard. That little bitch. Cry stared with his mouth agape as he realized he had been tricked. He had been motherfuckin tricked by Pewdie. His face and bottom pricked, and he burned with embarassment and fury as Felix wiped a tear from his eye and hollered; YEA! SLAP DAT ASS!


	2. EXTRA

Cryaotic was gonna pound Felix's face into the carpet if it was the last thing he'd do. Or maybe his computer. His computer was like a god computer. Lucky bastard. That computer' s ass was doomed.  
"Pewds, fuck you!" Cry jabbed his finger into Felix's chest. Felix was only beggining to get a grip on his laughter, god damn him. He sighed exaggeratedly and replied. "Gotcha good, Cry. Admit it, I am a fucking prank MASTER." But Cry was not in the mood to admit anything. He was pissed. 

Ready to piss all over his turn tables and bleat like a goa- oops, wrong fandom.

Felix was noticing that Cry was only looking blatantly down at his feet. Shit, how badly did he fuck up, for real. He skidded his chair over again to his friends, bearing a sorry expression. "Just kidding, but ya know..." Cry did not look up. 

"You actually wanted me to kiss you, didn't you."

This made Cry lift his head and the two were eye level again. "I- I wasn't particularly Pewds it was just a kinda in-the-moment thing." He felt a flush creep up the back of his neck. Felix stretched his neck and planted a kiss where the mouth of his mask should be. "W-woah!" Cry jumped back in his seat almost instantaneously. Even if Pewds hadn't actually kissed him, it was still... A kiss of sorts.

Cry gripped the chairlegs and stared wildly at his friend. Felix began to rise, and stood on his feet to push his chair into the crofty space of his computer desk. Where the hell is he going now???

"Hey, yo Pewds where you be off and going all a sudden?" Pewds turned as he was grabbing his coat. "Hm? Oh, I just remembered I have to send a letter to the post office." He added a little hastily, then he took a step forward toward the exit, "Cry, sorry to leave you so soon. I'm sure you wanted our game session to last a little longer than this. But hey." He put his hand on the knob. "Next time, I'll let you be first player." Than he winked and dissapeared through the door.

Cry stared at the remnants of Felix in the doorway. Flabbergasted. And underneath his apathetic white paper cover up, he was blushing from head to toe. 

"Yea... Next time... Right."

Mixed signals were a mega bitch.

**Author's Note:**

> And thus with a kiss, I die~


End file.
